Lighters are indispensable utensils, especially for smokers. A lighter is a `constant companion` for those who use them, but it can be easily misplaced, so that its owner has to search handbags, clothes and so forth to find it and/or awkwardly `dig it out`. Moreover, lighters are easy to lose or leave behind due to forgetfulness.
The present invention relates to a holding device for a lighter. Purpose of the invention is to obviate the annoying everyday occurrences described above and to ensure that the lighter is always ready to hand.